Seperated
by Zany Bee
Summary: Edward, Alice and Emmett's parents divource. Edward goes with his father to England and Alice and Emmett stay with mum in Forks. Edward leaves behind his whole entire life including the one he loved... R&R...All human
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Tears

"Oh Bella..." I whispered staring at an old photo of us together as a tear trickled down my cheek, oh how I missed her, I sighed as I rolled over the bed before putting my head underneath my pillow and bursting into tears….

Hi, my name is Edward Cullen. I am 16 and just recently I have moved to a place called England leaving behind my best friend Bella whom I have had a crush on since we were 10. I have one sister Alice and another brother Emmett my parents are divorced when I was 9 I live with my dad and Alice and Emmett live with mom. I would rather live with mom that way I would still live in Forks, be with Bella and we wouldn't be as poor as we are now because back when I used to live in Forks we were not poor, in fact we were rich. Now enough of my sad life story now, on with the story!

,"Edward!" yelled dad from somewhere downstairs, "Yeah" I called back trying to disguise my voice so it did not sound like I was crying, "Can you come down here, there are some things we need to discuss" he replied, "Ok" I sighed as I got up of the bed and looked in the mirror to see how red my nose was, nup all good just a slight pinkish colour, I opened the door and ran down the stairs.

,"Edward" said dad from the living room, "yeah" I replied as I entered the room, "You can not stay up in your room all day, we are here in England now and there is nothing you can do about it" dad told me, I just nodded, "You are starting school again and I want your behavior to improve as it has been disastrous these past few weeks, I know we aren't as rich as he used to be, but we will get through it and you will make new friends, Edward, so just stop moping around after that Bella chick" he said, "fine: I sighed, "Is that all?" I questioned, dad just nodded and waved his hand to dismiss me, I turned around and went back up stairs to my room to unpack.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – First Day Back

"Alice!" I yelled from down the bottom of the stairs, "We are gonna be late" I called chuckling as per usual little miss Alice Cullen was late probably doing her hair or makeup or something like that, "Just because you don't care how you look doesn't mean I cant" Alice said appearing at the top of the stairs pouting as she came down dressed in a purple skirt and yellow tank top, "Oi you two are we going or not" asked Emmett poking his head around the door, "Esme's getting impatient and she doesn't want for us to be late for first day back" he said looking at Alice, "fine" she huffed as she picked up her bag and stalked out the door, "Some one got out of the wrong side of bed this morning" Emmett said as I got into the car and Alice put her head phones on. As Esme drove us to school my thoughts drifted…. Edward….. How was he? How is he doing? What is his new school like? What is England like? Has he made any new friends?

….,"Hello earth to Bella", "Bella" said Alice looking at me, "What?" I asked her, "We are here, the bell rang, like 3 minutes ago" Alice said as she looked around, "And you were the one wanting us not to be late", "Yeah well my thoughts were a million miles away" I replied hopping out of the car and closing the door as Esme sped off, "mmmm" Alice mumbled as she began to walk to block A, suddenly she turned around, "hey bells" she called turning back around, "yeah" replied walking up to her, "I don't really feel like going to school today" she said grinning, "Oh why not?" I asked, "Well I have not been shopping for like ages and when Edward was here he usually skipped, so why don't we for all times sake" she replied grinning madly, I raised my eyebrows us… skip school… for all times sake….? I shrugged, "Why not, we are already late" I replied smiling back at her, "yay" she cried as she grabbed my hand and went running off dragging me behind her, "Now lets see… where did Edward go when he skipped" she thought out loud, "Why are we going where he went" I asked her curiously as we ran through two lanes of traffic narrowly avoided being get knocked down by a red convertible while a black Mercedes honked at us and yelled swear words, "Don't know… just thought it might be nice" she replied as Alice hailed a taxi cab.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The bus stop

I slammed the door as I made my way down the street. Stupid Carlisle I thought, Stupid house, Stupid School, Stupid everyone. I was furious that dad had got given custody of me until I turned 18. So then we moved out to England for a new life leaving behind everything I ever cared for…. It was all Carlisle's fault if he hadn't cheated on Esme with that stupid slut in our own house Esme wouldn't have walked in and found then in bed together. I hate him! Why did he have to do it!

Before long I realized I had reached the bus stop. My legs were tired because I wasn't used to all this walking. I had to walk several stupid blocks to catch the stupid bus only because I had to sell my Volvo and the Ashton Martin because stupid Carlisle didn't want me to take them overseas because it would cost so much money to get them shipped and he did not have it and Esme refused to pay for it because then she would have to talk to him and she did not want to, yet again stupid bus. I sat down, the seat was freezing and there was lots of graffiti scribbled around, so bored I sighed and began to read some of it, Nicole is a bitch, Guys to stay away from…, Who's the biggest tart at Primrose Hill Secondary College… There was one random scribble that did catch my eye, which is the biggest tart at Primrose Hill Secondary College? Bella S. Bella S? What? , "Hey" I jumped looking up I saw a guy which blonde hair looking down at me smiling, "Hi" I replied looking around the deserted street, You go to Primrose?" he asked me, "Yeah I'm just starting" I said, "Cool thought so never seen you around before. I'm Jake" Jake replied taking a seat beside me, "Edward" I replied jigging my legs hoping the bus would come soon so I didn't have to freeze my butt off, "So where did you transfer from?" Jake asked me, "Washington in the States" I replied, "Really Cool I have always wanted to go to the States but I have never got the chance to" "Girlfriend?", "Um, no" I said thinking back to Bella and the last time we were together… I had told Bella my parents were divorcing and dad and I were moving to England, I thought she would have understood, but she didn't and had a huge spaz attack when she had asked me where I was going to transfer, "Hey Jake who is the biggest tart at Primrose" I said nodding towards the scribble with Bella S, "Bella…" he sighed, "Bella was the biggest tart but she isn't any more" he said, "Why what happened to her?" I replied curiously shifting my self around so I was facing him, "There was a big scandal Bella accused the art teacher of raping her when no such thing happened, she loved all the attention and she loved to stir things up, but someone found out about it and Bella she transferred to another school in shame", I winced. Jake just looked at me, "yeah mate that was what everyone did when they found out it was a lie" Jake said. HONK HONK the bus came around the corner, "That's us" Jake said as the bus came to a stop in front of us as Jake stood up and began walking up the steps, he turned around, "Coming?" he said to me back at the stop wondering who this Bella S was, "oh right yeah" I replied following him up and onto the bus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Wagging

"C'mon Bella" Alice cried from the top of the stairs, "You can't go looking out like that, we have to look older" she said, I looked down at my jeans and t-shirt, "What is wrong with my jeans and t-shirt?" I demanded furiously from the bottom of the stairs scowling up at her she sighed, "You have to look like you're a past graduate not a somophere" Alice replied slowing coming down the stairs, "What happens if I don't want to look like a tart?" I replied, Alice frowned, "I am not a tart I am simply saying that you better get dressed properly if you dont wanna get busted for wagging, no come on" and with that she grabbed my hand before I had a chance to pull away and say no way and pulled me up the stairs, slamming the bedroom door behind me and the makeover began.

…..one hour passed….then another…..then thirty minutes…, "Alice are you finished yet?" I called from the chair where I was sitting as she put the finished touches on her hair in the bathroom, "Sure, you can take a peek if you want" she replied, I slowly turned around…… and my mouth dropped open, "Oh Mi God, Is that actually me?" I cried as I stared back at a beautiful sexy girl with her hanging open in the mirror, "Yep that's you Bella" Alice said as she came back into the room, "Alice….. I don't know what to say, you did a bloody fantastic job!" I practically yelled as I ran towards her and hugged her, "yeah I know" Alice replied, "Now lets go to the storm water drain and check out those hot guys" she shrieked grabbing her and my purse and me and dragged us all the way out the door, down the stairs, out the front door and out on the street while locking the front door behind us I said giggling, 'You're a quick little bundle of fun, aren't you?", "yep that's me" Alice replied as she jumped back into the taxi again, "Ok how many hours was that" taxi driver said, "one two maybe more" Alice said shrugging, "I'm loaded so it doesn't matter anyway" she continued, "Now we are going to the storm water drains near Hyde Road" I said, "Bad girls are you?" he said turning around in his seat and he started the car, "Maybe" Alice replied sitting back into the chair, "I'm Dave by the way" Dave said, "I'm Bella and this is Alice" I replied looking back out the rearview mirror seeing Esme pulling into the driveway, wow lucky escape much? I thought any longer and we'd be dead meat in the saucepan in Esme's cooking, Esme frowns up wagging school or any type of disruptive behavior she'd expect it from Edward but not Alice or Emmett or even me, "Here we are the drains" said Dave as he pulled up beside a red convertible, "Hey Dave" Alice said, "Yeah" Dave replied, "Would you like to come with us and be our personal taxi for the day?" Alice asked smiling sweetly which made every single guy give in to her demands, "Um, ok sure why not" Dave said cutting of the engine, "Thanks you're a sweetheart" Alice replied getting out of the car I just rolled my eyes and hopped out too he so hot she mouthed to me yeah I know I mouthed back as Dave locked the car and turned to face us, "Just lead the way ladies" he said as Alice began walking to where everyone was hanging, "Oh Mi God! Bella! Alice!" screamed someone who had long blonde hair and was surrounded by millions of guys, "Hey Rose" Alice greeted her and ran to hug her, "Rose" I nodded politely. Rosalie Hale was Edwards girlfriend, she and I weren't exactly best friends or anything because she wanted Edward to herself and I was getting in the way of her relationship with him so there were some disputes in Edward's and I friendship, we still acknowledged each other and everything but we were not best friends unlike Alice who was friends with anyone, "Hey Bella" said a tall guy with blonde hair who was Rosalie's brother who must have been Jasper, "Hey Jaz" I replied turning around and smiling at him, "Fancy seeing you here, you aren't the one to usually skip school are you?" he said staring at me dubiously I shrugged, "Alice wanted to and I said yes" I replied, "Alice? She's here" he coughed. Jasper Hale had a big crush on Alice since we were all freshmen and he has never had the guts to tell her or ask her out on a date never, "Yes she's here" I replied looking back over to where she was chatting with Rose, Jasper followed my glance and his eyes popped open, "Wow" he murmured as he took in what she was wearing and glanced back to me and his eyes popped even more wide open when he realized what I had on, "B..Bel…Bella" he stammered, "I have to go" he said rather quickly and stalked off. I just smiled and got out my phone and sent a quick text to Edward. Ed wag skool 2day ally wanted 2 havin fun luv B.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Surprises

BEEP. I glanced down at my phone, a message from Bella I smiled Ed wag skool 2day ally wanted 2 havin fun luv B. I raised my eyebrows, Bella and Alice wagging school. Wow. I never thought she would do that, she was always nagging me not to but now she goes and does it. I texted back nice wish I wuz ther wif u hav fun Ed. Message sent came the reply, "Who's B" said Jake looking over my shoulder, "Just a friend" I replied quickly closing my phone so he didn't see the message, "Edward" Jake said quietly, "How do you feel about skipping school today" he whispered quietly in my ear, I raised my eyebrows, "Sure' I replied, "Really so all cool man?" Jake replied, "Yeah" I said smiling. No school today just like Bella and Alice, "So where we gonna go?" I turned around and asked Jake, "Well we where thinking we might go to the mall" replied Jake, "Because we have to get a few things", "oh ok" I said joining him on the seat beside him, "So we get of a few stops early" Jake said. Eventually the bus slowed slowly down and a group of girls got on but only one continued all the way to the back, "Jakey!" she cried sitting on his lap, "Baby girl" Jake replied kissing her. Oh that must be Jakes girl, Nice. I admired them kissing in public, and I was envious I wished that could be Bella and I right now, "Oh Edward this is Katrina, my girlfriend" Jake said smugly, "Hi" Katrina said pulling away from Jake and turning to me, then she hopped into my lap, "Is everyone this friendly around here" I asked her, "No just me and Jake" she replied smiling, she looked at Jake and then suddenly turned to me, "Ya know you are pretty hot, maybe we could ya know hook up sometime" she whispered in my ear, "Uh…su…sure" I replied as she hopped of my lap and back onto Jakes. The bus eventually came to another stop, "Here's our stop, coming Edward?" Jake looked over towards me, "Sure" I replied untangling myself from my school bag and getting out of my seat, "Wagging again honey" Katrina called, "Yeah I'll see you later" Jake replied as he jumped down from the bus and it took of with Katrina leaning out the window yelling I love you and then as the bus disappeared around the corner she winked at me, "Why isn't Kat" I asked Jake as he began briskly walking down the street, "She got busted and Primrose has a strict policy on wagging" he replied, "And you have never been caught" I asked him as he took a left down a narrow lane, "Never" he replied as he leaped over a fence, 'Never have I" I said and I climbed over it, and that comment Jake glanced at me surprised, "Really never took you the one to skip" he said, "With that neat hairstyle" he coughed, I just ignored that last remark, he thought I was a goody goody and so did his friends and so did everyone in freakin England I fumed, well I thought nastily I will show them that they are wrong! And with that I began running.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –The Feud

,"Edward, Is that you?" Carlisle called from the kitchen as Edward closed the pale white door behind me as I supposedly arrived back from my day at school, "Edward Can you please……" Carlisle began as he came into the hallway holding a bowl of salad, "Yeah, Hi dad it nice to see you too" Edward replied throwing his keys down into the tray beside the door and storming up the stairs, slamming the bedroom door behind him which shook the whole house. God he could of just acted like a normal father Edward Fumed pacing back and forth in his bedroom, he didn't have to act like Alice when he started smoking all shocked and surprised, I'm not the only guy in this world who gets a hair cut every now and then, Edward thought grimily raising his hand to his hair and feeling it. The hairdresser and cut Edward's hair exactly the way he wanted him too. Short at the back and longer at the front, with blonde and black streaks thought it. Edward had decided he would keep the bronze colour because that was what Bella liked most about him his bronze coloured hair. Edward went and sat down on his bed lit a tobacco cigarette and looked out the window, "Bella" he murmured, "Bella…." as tears began to streak down his face, again.

,"Bella? Is that you?" Esme cried coming into the hallway and staring at her, "Yeah hi Esme" Bella replied taking off her coat and hanging it up, "You didn't go to school today did you" Esme questioned staring at Bella's new piercing as she followed Bella into the Cullen's kitchen, "Err…no" Bella replied picking up some fruit and taking a bite, "Bella" Esme said shaking her head, "I expected this behaviour from Edward not from you or Alice" Esme said as Alice came into the room, "What?" Alice said innocently blinking at Esme like you had done nothing wrong,"Alice…. I know your father and my divorce was really hard on you…. But you had no reason to drag Bella into this" Esme said grabbing a cloth and wiping up the juice Alice had just spilt, "Bella has been my best friend since kindergarten… so she's like a family to me" Alice replied taking a drink, "No Alice…. Bella was Edward's friend since kindy and your friend since grade 3" Esme corrected wringing out the cloth and hanging it across the tap, "Whatever" Alice said rolling her eyes at Esme and taking Bella's hand, "C'mon Bells lets go upstairs and play some X Box with Emmett" she said to Bella, "Alice Mary Cullen!" shrieked Esme, "Alice! You come right back down here this instant!" yelled Esme standing with her hands on her hips glaring up at Alice and Bella from the bottom of the stairs, "Al…" Bella whispered, "She looks really furious… so I'm just gonna go….see you tomorrow" Bella said quietly, Alice nodded and Bella walked back down the stairs, "Bye Esme" Bella said to Esme as she grabbed her coat, Esme nodded at her to furious to speak, As Bella was walking down the path she could here Esme yelling and her head and Alice yelling back, "That's it! That's it! I've had enough!" Esme yelled, "I'm sending you to England", "What no you can't send me to dads, I have all my friends here and do you remember what he did to this family!!!" Alice yelled back furious that her mother had come to this decision, "I found these tickets in you school bag, Alice that is how I came to this decision, your going to your fathers and that's that, End of discussion" Esme raised her hand and Alice started to protest against this, "Go up stairs and pack your thing your leaving tomorrow" Esme simply said cutting Alice off from what she was going to say, Alice slowly turned around and ran back up the stairs and slamming the door behind her while Esme stalked into the kitchen to make the phone call furious that she had to make a phone call to the man…. As she called Carlisle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Surprises

The phone rang from downstairs. I silently listened as Carlisle got up from his chair and went to answer it, I sighed and went back to texting Bella on my nokia, but my texting marathon was eventually short lived when I heard Carlisle say Alice's name, I slid of my bed and on to the floor and quietly opened the door so Carlisle couldn't see me eavesdropping and peered over the edge of the stairs through the banisters, "Alice come here, Why?" Carlisle said frowning, "Oh, why should she?" , "Well alright then, ok bye Esme" Carlisle frowned before heading back into the lounge room to continue watching the football, "Carlisle" I said standing up from my hiding place, "What was that about" I questioned frowning down at him because I realized why he was going back to the TV because he wasent going to tell me, "Oh Edward, I should've known you would've been listening" he said turning back around to face me, I stared at him immensely with my hands on my hips, "So Are you gonna tell me or what" I stared, "Well, things back in Forks…. Have gotten difficult between Alice and your mum…." Carlisle said avoiding my gaze, "So?" I prompted him, "And she isn't coping very well" Carlisle continued; now he was looking really guilty, I smirked, "And that has relevance to…" I said, "Well, today for instance Alice skipped school and supposedly dragged Bella along with her to the mall and well you could say they had a lot of fun there involving hair dyes" Carlisle stared at my new hair do, "And body piercing" Carlisle finished off, I smiled, "So Esme has said, well she actually demanded that Alice come stay with us permanently, she's arriving tomorrow" Carlisle frowned upon this and turned his back to me and continued on his way to the TV. I just stood there dumbfounded Alice coming tomorrow to stay. Alice my twin sister. Alice who hand never disobeyed anyone before. Alice who wagged school, and Alice who….. My thoughts were interrupted when my phone beeped I had completely forgot that I was still holding it I glanced down at the screen, one message it read, I opended the message it was from Alice, i guz m call d by now so I cum 2morrow, I read and texted back yeah d not happy y m get so mad, I replied as I walked back up the stairs to my room, a moment later the phone beeped again took bells 2 mall went overbord got busted, xplain 2morrow I sighed and switched the nokia off and


End file.
